


Howl

by CaptainStucky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek is Good with Kids, Derek is a Tease, F/M, Human!Stiles, Kid Fic, M/M, Scott is a lovesick puppy, Stiles is a spaz, Teacher Stiles, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStucky/pseuds/CaptainStucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has been getting into way too many fights for an 8 year old. So as his teacher, Stiles is obligated to set up a meeting with his father, Derek Hale, who also happens to be Stiles' dad's deputy. Derek shows up to the meeting extremely late, covered in blood, and outrageously attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloody Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is the second fic that I have published. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. But here's a little Sterek fic for you guys. I will update the tags as I add to the story. As a side note, who's pumped for season 5? I AM!!! *aggressively raises hand.

"Are you sure you told him, Isaac?" Stiles has been sitting in his classroom with Isaac for at least an hour and a half waiting for Isaac's father, Derek, to come to the meeting that Stiles set up because of Isaac's tendency to get into fights. Way too many fights for an 8 year old.

"Yes, Mr. Stilinski. I told him last week and reminded him today. Daddy probably had to work or something. I'm sure he'll be here." Stiles can't help but give him a fond smile when Isaac looks at him with his big, blue, doe eyes. It was no secret that Derek Hale was the BHPD's resident alpha werewolf deputy. Stiles' father, the sheriff, was ecstatic when Derek joined the force. He had said that having an alpha around made his job a lot easier. However, because Derek was a werewolf, Isaac was as well. Isaac's young age means that he doesn't have the best of control over his powers, which makes getting into fights very dangerous, especially when they are with humans. Though Isaac does seem to restrain himself with humans. Either way, Stiles needs to talk to Derek about Isaac's control before someone gets seriously hurt. He'll have to call his dad later and see if Derek really is busy at work. 

"We'll wait 10 more minutes. But then I'll have to drive you home." Isaac nods with a slightly disappointed look on his face, though he is obviously trying to hide it. Stiles is glad to see that this isn't something Isaac is used to, unlike some of his other students. Some parents constantly forget about their children and it honestly breaks his heart. Though he tried his best not to judge, some people just aren't responsible enough to have children. 

All of a sudden, the door to his classroom bursts open, causing Stiles to flail, nearly falling out of his chair. 

"Oh my god," Stiles shouts while clutching his chest. He looks up to see a very late, very beat up, and extremely bloody Derek Hale. "OH MY GOD!!!!" Stiles abruptly stands , rushing over to him. "Isaac, call an ambulance!"

Stiles literally can't even right now. He has no idea what to do and he's pretty sure he's babbling. On instinct, he starts checking Derek's wounds, trying to judge the severity. Stiles dubs the wounds very fuckng serious, since there is blood literally soaking his shirt. 

"Dude, you should be in a hospital. Oh my god that's a lot of blood. Okay Derek. Breathe. I totally know what I'm doing. No I don't. Oh my god!" He looks up to see a very amused look on Derek's face. Stiles pauses, looking back at Isaac, who also seems to find this situation funny. He can't help but feel like he's missing something.Derek, seeming to sense this, speaks for the first time.

"I'll be fine in a couple of hours. I believe we have a meeting? Which I'm very sorry for being late to. A rogue alpha decided to shove a pole through my stomach." Derek looks over at Isaac, who's beaming. That's when it clicks. Derek. Werewolf. Super fast healing. Stiles straightens and realizes just how close he is to Derek. Derek who, now that Stiles gets a good look at him, is incredibly attractive. Like, bend-me-over-and-let-me-call-you-daddy-attractive. He quickly takes a step back and hopes his face isn't as red as it feels. 

"Right. Werewolf, healing, something I should have remembered. I'm sorry um. Ya know. For invading your space." He's rambling again. Damn it. Why does Isaac's dad have to be so hot? Isaac, who is his student. And they're here because they have a meeting. 

"Okay!" Stiles cringes at how loud and awkward he is being. Derek doesn't seem to mind though because he's still smirking. And god does that smirk do things to Stiles. Inappropriate things that Stiles shouldn't be thinking. Because Derek is Isaac's dad, and his dad's deputy. Derek is off limits.

"Mr. Hale, please sit. We have a lot to talk about," Stiles says, trying to be as professional as possible. Which is pretty hard when he has a very hot dude bleeding all over one of his chairs. 

"I'm going to assume this meeting isn't about Isaac being a fantastic role model for his peers," Derek asks, looking like he's dreading the conversation they're about to have. Isaac looks a little ashamed as well. 

"Not exactly," Stiles replies, watching both of them slump. He quickly adds, "That's not to say that he isn't a great student, because he really is. Isaac is smart and always turns his homework in on time. He's is a great little bro." Derek looks over at Isaac with the face that can only be described as proud dad.

"However," Stiles says, causing Derek to look back at him and frown. "Isaac has developed a habit of getting into fights." Derek's frown deepens and Stiles continues. "I'm sure you can understand my concern. Because Isaac is a werewolf like yourself, getting into fights can be dangerous. Especially because he has yet to learn control. I thought it best to bring this up before someone gets seriously hurt." Stiles finishes and Derek has the biggest case of grumpy cat that he has ever seen. Isaac is looking down at his lap, swinging his legs.

Derek turns to Isaac. "You should know better. Fighting is not the way to solve your problems." Isaac is clearly ashamed as his father scolds him, but he's definitely not sorry. 

"It's not my fault that Jackson is a meanie! He keeps picking on Boyd," Isaac argues. Derek's face softens. 

"Isaac, I'm proud of you for sticking up for your friend, but punching people isn't going to make him stop. Control is important. Especially for us." Stiles' heart lurches at how gentle Derek is with his son. It always makes him happy when he sees parents, especially single ones, handle their children's discipline well. Isaac really is a good kid.

"Isaac, promise me you don't get into anymore fights." Isaac makes an adorable pout before giving his word. 

Stiles chooses this moment to speak again, "you're a great dad, Mr. Hale ----" 

"Derek," the werewolf interrupts. "You can call me Derek." A light blush rises on Stiles' cheeks and he really hopes that the man can't hear his heart beat just a little bit faster at his words. But judging from the smirk that forms on his lips, it's not likely. 

"You're a great dad, Derek. I see a lot of kids whose parents couldn't care less about what they did or what's going on in school. Isaac is lucky to have you." Derek's smirk is replaced with surprise at Stiles' sincerity. He gets a small, sort of sad smile. 

Derek takes a quick glance at Isaac before replying. "Thank you, Mr. Stilinksi ---"

"Stiles. Call me Stiles." Derek chuckles before continuing. 

"Thank you, Stiles. That means a lot. It's been difficult since his mom died. She was always so good with him, you know? Sometimes he asks questions that I just don't know how to answer. How do you tell an 8 year old that his mom isn't coming back?" Stiles grabs one of Derek's hands, which were clasped together on Stiles' desk. Derek looks up and smiles softly at him, seeming to appreciate the gesture. 

Stiles remembers what it's like to lose a mother. He was alone with her when his died. He says as much and Derek looks surprised. Stiles is too. He hasn't talked to anyone about his mother in years, not even to Scott. It just hurt too much. Something about Derek makes him want to open up.

Stiles suddenly remembers that he's holding Derek's hand and quickly let's go, writing off the disappointed look on Derek's face as his own wishful brain. 

Clearing his throat, Stiles says, "Isaac, I want you to feel like you can trust me. If you ever feel out of control or think that you might shift, I can help." He says the next part for Derek, "I would like you to trust me as well. I'm available if you want me." Derek raises one of his brooding eyebrows and Stiles blushes.

"I mean, you know, for Isaac or whatever. My best friend is a werewolf and I uh... I helped him with his control and stuff. I also trained a couple of years to become a um, an emissary. So I'm qualified," Stiles finishes weakly. Derek's eyebrow stays in its arched position and Stiles quietly curses to himself. 

Isaac speaks up, saving Stiles from more embarrassment. "Thank you Mr. Stilinski! You're pretty cool for an old guy." Stiles let's out an indignant noise. 

"I am not old!" Stiles is very offended by this. He's only 24! That is not old.

"Are too. You're as old as my dad and he's old. He's ancient." Isaac has a very serious look on his face, as if he's deeply concerned about his father's age.

"Now you listen here. You're old when you start complaining about back pains and have to start watching your cholesterol. I am a spry young man and I will accept nothing else," Stiles starts pouting, at which point Isaac let's out a tired sigh. 

Derek starts to laugh at the two of them, and Stiles would be offended if his laugh wasn't the most amazing thing he's ever heard. His eyes crinkle as he lets out a very pleasant, low sound. Stiles' eyes follow a path from his lips (which he definitely is not imagining are wrapped around his dick) down to his neck; his Adam's apple bobbing. Stiles would absolutely not like to drag his tongue down said neck. Such things would be incredibly inappropriate. Besides, he probably doesn't even like guys.

Stiles shakes his head to clear his thoughts. 

"Anyway, I could give you my number if you'd like. I could answer any questions or help with anything else you might need..."

Derek smiles brightly, his phone already in his hand. "Sure."

Stiles can't help but smile back as he reaches for Derek's phone, mentally taking note of his bunny teeth. After putting his number into the phone, he hands it back, face heating up as their hands touch. 

Derek stands up, still smiling. "Well we better get going. I gotta make this little guy dinner," he says, looking over to Isaac. 

"You ready to go," he asks.

"Yup! See you tomorrow Mr. Stilinski!" 

Stiles stands and walks them to the door, saying his goodbyes as he does so.

"Are you sure you're alright," Stiles asks. Still concerned with Derek's well-being.

"I'm fine. Really. Thank you for everything, Mr. Stilin-- Stiles. I hope I'll be seeing you around." With that he turns around laughing at something Isaac had said. 

Stiles stands in the doorway to his classroom for several minutes before letting out a big breath. He turns to face his room, eyes drawn to the chair Derek was sitting in. Stiles is going to have to clean the blood up before somebody comes in and sees it. He most definitely will not be dreaming of a certain werewolf and his beautiful hazel eyes tonight.


	2. Illegal encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles meet again and Stiles is not prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again readers. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been a little busy. Leave kudos and comments. They feed my appetite. If you like the story so far, you should come check out my tumblr. If you didn't like the story you should still come check out my tumblr. captain-cstucky

The next time that Stiles sees Derek is about a week later at the station. He is bringing a cup of coffee and a pastry for his dad because he's been stressed out lately, most likely because they still haven't found any solid leads on the new case. A case that Stiles totally hasn't been looking at, which means he definitely does not know that there have been 5 human sacrifices in the past 2 weeks alone. He also doesn't know that these sacrifices are happening in threes.

Stiles is walking up to his dad's office and notices that he's talking with some guy in a suit, most likely being FBI or some other government official. He takes a quick look around before quickly sitting in the closest desk and opens what he hopes is the correct case file.

Stiles is just getting into it when he hears a cough from behind him. He turns around, expecting to see his dad giving him a disapproving look. However he was not expecting to see a certain deputy with perfectly trimmed stubble and very impressive eyebrows, one of which is currently in an arch.

Stiles tries to close the file without turning around, hoping Derek doesn't know what he was looking at. Instead he manages to knock the thing down, spilling the contents on the floor. He silently curses its existence.

"Stiles," Derek says, amusement clear in his voice.

"Derek! Heeey there. What are you doing here?" Stiles tries to play it cool, hoping he won't embarrass himself further. 

"I work here. You're at my desk."

"Right. Deputy Hale. Big bad alpha wolf. Fightin' crime," Stiles says, still trying to act like he wasn't snooping through the deputy's things, even though the evidence is still scattered all over the place. So much for for not embarrassing himself. 

"I'm just gonna pick these up and go somewhere that doesn't make me super nervous." Shit. Did he really just say that? 

"Do I make you nervous, Stiles," The werewolf asks as Stiles picks up the papers and puts them back in the file, his voice dropping an octave. He can feel Derek's eyes on him.

"What? No. Of course not. I-I just meant that um. That y---"

"Stiles!"

The younger Stilinski stands and looks over at his dad, relief flooding him. Thank you dad for your perfect timing. Stiles lets out a breath and turns his body to face the sheriff. 

"Dad!"

"What the hell are you doing here Stiles? Are you bothering my deputies?"

"Sorry. I brought you coffee and a muffin. The coffee in this place is probably slowly killing all of you" Stiles grabs the stuff from Derek's desk and hands it to the sheriff. 

"I should probably go. You guys seem pretty busy." Stiles needs to get out of here. He's dealt with far too much sexy wolf for one day. 

"Oh. Well okay. Stop by the house soon and visit your old man. It's quiet without you around," his says. Stiles gives him a sad smile. 

"I know what you mean. I'll come over on Sunday. Make sure you aren't eating foods that are bad for your cholesterol."

Stiles turns to leave, hearing his dad groan and say something about curly fries. He chances a look over to Derek, who is smiling at him. 

"Stiles," he says with a small nod. Stiles nods back and quickly walks out of the station. 

He climbs into his jeep and thinks about Derek the entire drive home. About his beautiful eyes, his stubble, the way his voice dropped when he asked Stiles if he made him nervous. Derek was definitely hitting on him. Wasn't he? Maybe he was just messing around. Either way Stiles can not let this continue. He can't date his students' parents. It's unethical. But Stiles just can't stop thinking about him. He's never clicked with someone so quickly, not even with Scott. From the moment they started talking Stiles felt a sort of connection with the alpha. Resisting Derek might be one of the hardest things he's ever done.

Stiles decides that he needs some bro time so he heads over to Scott's place. Scott teaches kindergarten and has been crushing in the teacher across the hall, Ms. Yukimura, so Stiles knows that he'll understand the problem that pining after Derek brings. 

"You should go for it."

"Wait what?" This is not what he was expecting. "No I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

Stiles rolls his eyes while moving his hands in a vague motion.

"Because, Scott, his son is my student. My dad is his boss. It's weird. And wrong. And it sucks!"

Scott gives him a weird look before replying. 

"I'm still not seeing the problem. Isaac won't be your student forever. And your dad wouldn't care."

"Ugh Scott he probably doesn't even like guys!"

Scott gives him a look of disbelief and is about to say something when Stiles' phone rings. 

"Hold on buddy," he sighs as he pulls out his phone without looking at the caller i.d. 

"This is Stiles. What can I do ya for," he says, expecting it to be Lydia or maybe Deaton.

"Stiles." He nearly drops his phone, having to juggle it a bit before putting it back up to his ear. 

"Derek?!?" Stiles is so not ready for this. Scott is looking at him with a big smile on his face.

"Stiles I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to give you guys something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it to the end. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it. Updated will happen. I promise. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
